Elita Brezwickz
The Commander of the Snowflakes that arrived on Catharsis in ITD7. She played a large role in the events of the island. Personality / Appearance Elita Brezwickz was a woman with straight black hair and piercing eyes. She was not someone to take lightly, as she could be cold, calculating, and precise. She was an incredible strategist and skillful swordswoman (which she demonstrates quite often throughout the Catharsis arc, outmatching many opponents in 1v1 combat). Despite her coldness, she does appear to care about her subordinates (having put herself in danger in attempt to save one of them before), and is willing to put personal feuds aside to work toward a greater good. She is greatly protective of the Esland Royal Family, seeing the task of protecting their members as the top priority in any situation. She is not particularly fond of those from the Disputed Kingdom (due to the feud between the Disputed Kingdom and Esland Royal Kingdom), but did learn to work well with one of them known as Setsuna Seiei over the course of the Catharsis Arc (budding from a hostile rivalry to what some might view as a small comradery). Despite this, she still wouldn't trust him with guarding Princess Lake alone. She is has have a habit of saying "to be sure" with her dialogue. Catharsis Arc Elita would lead a force of Snowflakes to Catharsis to keep an eye on Aldus Delore and to counter the Arland Forces that would also arrive on the island. She first appeared when Aldus sent a diplomat group to try to make an alliance with them (or at least make sure they won't be hostile to their efforts). The meeting doesn't go particularly great as she has the group surrounded by her troops and wishes that they swear loyalty to her and help drive off Arland forces. However, thanks to Sakuya Kyougetsu's efforts (of distracting the troops), most of the group is able to escape. One of the group known as Setsuna Seiei would stay behind though and wish to duel Elita (since he was from the Northern Rock and he was hostile to Eslanders). Elita would soundly beat the Knight and send him on his way, seeing no reason to kill / detain him (as most of the others had escaped already). This would be the beginning of Elita and Setsuna's rivalry / relationship. --- Time would pass and soon skirmishes between the Esland and Arland forces would take place across the island. Elita would lead a charge via one of her ships against Cameron Bright (the Admiral of the Arland Fleet that came to the island). However, the Mahou Shojou with the Arlanders (Amina Minora) would use her powers to blow up the ship Elita was on and send her into the water. She manages to survive the onslaught however and escapes from the Arlanders (also saving one of her subordinates known as Ency Curr...granted she is particularly careful about it and is focused more on the mission). Although she had lost that battle, Elita's tactics proved superior as her forces would outmaneuver the Arlanders and seize their Black Ship (which seemed to be extremely important to them). For the time being though, they sought to get to a safe location and sneak by potential Arland patrols. Elita would first bring Ency to the Expedition Base Camp. She would duel Setsuna Seiei (for his boots to give to a naked Ency) and defeat him once more (however he does show improvement from their previous encounter). In time, she talks to the acting leaders of the camp (Ashvel and Meredith) about possibly making an alliance once more (which they accept). However, at this point, Cameron Bright and Amina Minora would arrive at the camp (wishing to speak with Aldus who was trapped in the ruins at the time) and find the group speaking with the Commander of the Esland forces. Amina would exacerbate the situation and say that if the Expedition Forces wished to appease her, they would turn Elita over to them right then and there. This forced the Expedition to choose a side They decide to side with Elita and Cameron and Amina leave the base for the time being (although it is clear Amina was now hostile with the Expedition). With their new "ally," the Expedition would form a Sword Brigade to help escort her and Ency back to the primary Snowflake Base in North Ridge (a town located in the northern area of Catharsis) --- Category:ITD7 Characters